A Hero's Anguish
by IncognitiveSky
Summary: Link loses a fight to a pair of Lizalfos and pays the price for his failure. Rated M for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Warnings: lemon, bestiality, noncon etc. M/M/M. LizalfosxLizalfosxLink. If you're not into this kind of stuff, do not click.


_~ Disclaimers: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda or anything associated with it.  
_

_~ WARNINGS: In case you didn't read the description, this will contain LEMON, BEASTIALITY AND NON-CONSENSUAL MALE ON MALE SEX. If you do not like any of this kind of stuff, STOP READING AND LEAVE NOW. _

_~Edit: Fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes._

_Heart meter: 10/10_

Link entered through the next door of the dungeon, his fairy guide Navi trailing along in the air behind him. The following room was a spacious and dark cavernous place with rocky walls. The ground was littered with jagged rocks and boulders. As Link stepped further into the room, metal bars suddenly descended over the door behind him without warning, sealing him in.

Suddenly, there were two earth-shaking thuds as two Lizalfos dropped down from the ceiling to confront Link, armed with swords which they brandished and emitting loud reptilian shrieks.

"Watch out!" Navi squeaked. "Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Hey, listen! Those are Lizalfos! Use your shield well and fight with Z targeting techniques! Watch out!"

Link raised his own sword and shield as they immediately rushed at him. He blocked one of the Lizalfos's slash with his shield and his sword clashed against the second one's. He jumped backwards as both enemies sliced at him simultaneously and regained his balance as they came at him again. Link ducked a horizontal swipe aimed at him and knocked the Lizalfos's blade away with his shield, creating an opening.

He stabbed at the exposed Lizalfos, but to his surprise, the Lizalfos quickly brought back its sword to block the attack before it could be wounded. Link was so surprised at his enemy's reflexes that he temporarily forgot himself and dropped his guard. The Lizalfos he had attacked took advantage of this by grabbing Link's sword wrist with its free hand. The other one quickly grabbed Link's other arm. Link found himself disarmed of his sword and shield which the monsters hurled to the other side of the room, leaving him unprotected and without a weapon.

Link backed away as his opponents advanced on him, leering sinisterly, their reptilian slit pupils cold with malice. He was startled as they let their weapons fall to the ground as they casually closed in on him. Were they intending to keep it a fair fight by battling him on even ground?

He quickly realised that he was mistaken as one of the Lizalfos seized him by the tunic and threw him painfully to the ground.

_Heart meter: 9/10_

Before Link could push himself back up, the Lizalfos was suddenly on top of him, keeping the adult Hylian pinned to the ground with its own body.

Link struggled, trying to throw off his enemy, but the weight of the enormous reptile was too powerful for the weakened Hero of Time.

The beast's body rippled with well-defined muscle. Link could feel the scaly smooth texture of the Lizalfos's skin, cold-blooded and refreshingly cool against his own heated skin under which blood rushed through his veins from the intense battle mere moments ago.

Unable to cast the heavy beast off him, he stared up helplessly into the sneering face of his captor above him. The Lizalfos glared down at him with its jaws parted slightly, baring its glistening, pointed teeth in a snarl.

"Hey, listen!" Navi squawked. "You need to escape their clutches, Link!"

Link rolled his eyes at the nature of the helpful information that the fairy provided.

He then suddenly realized that there was something hard pressed against his lower abdomen. He quickly glanced down and his throat went dry as the Gerudo Desert from what he saw.

What was unmistakeably his enemy's male organ was pressed against his own body. It was hard, thick and red; a sharp contrast to the lush green that made up the skin of the rest of its being and right now, it was poking through the loincloth tied around its waist, which had been pushed to the side.

Before now, Link had not even considered that this species were gender-orientated. He had fought countless of Lizalfos before and they had all appeared the same to him. He had never noticed any features that differentiated between the males and females. Another possibility was that they were an all-male species, but if that were the case, how could they procreate?

Link found himself in a situation he did not know how to deal with at all, to his disquiet. It was easy went it came to fights against hordes of enemies, battles against gargantuan bosses and navigating deviously complex dungeons, but here now was a scenario that the he had never even come close to imagining he would find himself in – bested and at the mercy of an opponent that only the three goddesses knew what it would to do to him.

He yelled and bucked his body frantically, trying to knock the Lizalfos off him once again, but it was fruitless. The bipedal lizard calmly held his gloved hands to the dirt ground by the wrist with its clawed hands until the boy had tired himself out from his efforts.

"No, Link!" Navi said pesteringly, in her high voice. "You can't give up! You have to keep trying!"

_Heart meter: 8/10_

At this point, the other Lizalfos, that had up until now been standing nearby and observing the unfolding events with a keen eye now approached, dropping to its knees behind Link's head and leaning down to quickly capture Link's open mouth with its own.

_Heart meter: 7/10_

"!..." Link exclaimed, unable to articulate a sound, his gloved fists hammering against the hard ground within the first Lizalfos's grip as the second enormous reptile continued violating his entire mouth with its much larger tongue. The size of its tongue was so big that Link was forced to stretch his jaw wide, desperately trying to gasp for breath as the long appendage visibly swiped around his inner cavern, filling the boy's mouth with its thick saliva. Mixed with Link's, it overflowed, sliding down the Hylian's chin in rivulets to drip onto his heaving chest as he struggled for air.

_Heart meter: 6/10_

Navi was blank with shock and speechless, for a change. She had never known a Lizalfos to perform such a deed to a Hylian before or any other race, for that matter.

The Lizalfos kissing Link pulled back and licked its lips in satisfaction, tasting Link's unique saliva while the young Hylian adult panted audibly beneath it.

As he recovered his breath, Link looked sideways to Navi in wordless imploration for help, but being a mere fairy, she was powerless to lend a hand in any way. Her role had always been to guide Link and provide him with useful information. Her physicality limited what she was able to do for him, and this situation was a perfect example of it.

The lizard-warrior twitched aside its loincloth to reveal its own proud, jutting erection which it shoved into Link's face with the piercing bestial cry that the Lizalfos utter in battle.

Link turned his head to the side, his normally soft sapphire eyes now blazing with anger and he pressed his lips firmly together, gritting his teeth as his enemy continued to dangle its length in his face almost tauntingly, the tip moistened with a clear fluid that dripped down onto his cheeks which were flaming red from embarrassment.

"Oh no...no, no, no," Navi murmured, as she bobbed up and down in the air in distress at what she was seeing. Nothing the late Great Deku Tree had ever taught her had prepared her for an eventuality such as this.

In his head, Link silently thanked the three goddesses that there was no one else to see him like this. He could not bear to think what Zelda or anyone else would say if they saw the supposed great Hero of Time as he was now, defeated and reduced to a plaything of the monsters that had overpowered him, to be humiliated in such a disgusting fashion.

He felt an icy chill at his throat and looked down, startled to see a blade being held to his neck, retrieved by the Lizalfos. It gave a low growl and pressed its pulsing member to Link's lips, but he kept them closed tight and his head turned to the side, eyes burning with defiance and remaining silent as he stared determinedly at the rough stone wall of the room.

A loud ripping sound rent the temporary stillness of the room.

Link was shocked as the majority of his white tights were reduced to shreds by the taloned claws of the first Lizalfos, with only the tattered remnants clinging to his knees and below, exposing to the dank air of the locked dungeon room a cute manhood that hung limp above a pair of dangling, perfectly round orbs, all surmounted by a crest of golden curls.

Link blushed a rich shade of crimson at having his most private area which no one else had ever seen before exposed in full view to these two foul beasts that had successfully defeated and captured him, a feat that no other monster in Ganondorf's army had ever accomplished.

Navi gasped in shock and blushed, mesmerized by the sight before her. This was something even she had not seen before, despite the fact that the two travelled together. Times such as when Link washed or when he needed to relieve himself, she had kept away in order to respect his privacy. Yet now, here he was, the Hero of Time, his clothes torn and his nakedness revealed deep within the bowels of a dark dungeon.

With his hands being held down by the first Lizalfos, Link tried to raise his knees to cover his nether regions from the two monsters that were now cackling to each other in tones of delight at the view before them in their piercing reptilian tones.

This exercise proved futile as the Lizalfos that had Link pinned leaned forward and once again pressed its protruding length against Link's lower body.

It was such a pleasurable sensation, to feel the coolness of that organ, hard as rock rubbing against his own heated skin that to his complete dismay, he began to feel an aching in his own member. The feeling was further enhanced by the smoothness of its scaled skin that made the grinding and gliding of their cocks against each other frictionless and silky.

Link let out a cry of surprise as to his chagrin, he felt his limp manhood began to unexpectedly stiffen against that of the grinning Lizalfos's.

The second Lizalfos took advantage of the distraction to quickly plunge its leaking, throbbing maleness into the boy's open mouth.

_Heart meter: 5/10_

Link's eyes widened in shock as his mouth was completely filled with the Lizalfos's cock, his face as red with shame as the organ of the monster that now took its oral enjoyment from him at its pleasure.

And take its pleasure it did, ramming its length harshly in and out of the boy's hot mouth, filling his throat with its clear, sticky fluid. The Lizalfos's guttural, high-pitched cries of pure ecstasy and victory mingled with the muffled grunts of despair from the Hero whose eyes were screwed shut in disgust from having such a sizeable revolting object filling his whole mouth.

_Heart meter: 4/10_

The adult Hylian struggled to free himself once again, furious not only at the degrading act being done to him by his foul enemies, but confused as well at the betrayal of his own body as he tried to ignore the now raging hardness in his own groin.

Navi reddened, feeling uncomfortable as she could distinctly see Link's heroic maleness; solid as the Master Sword and curving upwards toward the ceiling, glistening wetly as his own clear fluids oozed seductively from his slit down his adorable cock.

Link felt repulsed with himself. Why was this happening to him? Why was his body responding like this? This was not right. The things that were happening between him and his opponents were unnatural...filthy...taboo.

His resistance was in vain as his arms were still trapped beneath the claws of the first Lizalfos. His golden bangs swung like curtains as he twisted his head left and right, trying to avoid the organ that was nearly choking him, but the Lizalfos smirked down at him and followed his movements easily with its hips.

_Heart meter: 3/10_

Link wanted to bite down with all his might using his teeth. Such an act would surely dislodge the enemy that was nearly suffocating him. But the great lizard still held its blade in its hand, which it had used to threaten him earlier. Without a doubt, that path would only lead to a grisly demise. The Master Sword glinted mockingly, far out of his reach on the other side of the room where the beasts had cast it. His fingers scrabbled hopelessly in the dirt beneath the grip of his captor toward the distant weapon as the unwanted violation of his body continued.

He promised himself that when this was over, he would slay them both. Slay them both and pretend that this terrible nightmare had never happened. He would never speak of this to anybody, not even Saria or Shiek. Only his dear guide Navi would know and bear witness to his sorrow, his shame.

And so, Link saw no other option but to endure this grim ordeal and steeled himself to see it through to the end. He would survive this. His soul would be forever tainted by this, but his spirit would remain unbroken. He was the chosen Hero of Time. He must endure for the sake of Zelda and for all of Hyrule. He drew inner strength from the Triforce of Courage, which glowed on the back of his hand.

The Lizalfos that was deriving its enjoyment from his mouth began to thrust more quickly, sliding in and out noisily, its pronounced red length gleaming in the gloomy half-light of the room from being drenched in the Hero's saliva.

After a few more thrusts, the beast withdrew its organ from Link's mouth with an audible sloppy pop and with the loudest primal cry it had screeched yet, spilled its load of bestial essence over the young Hylian's face.

_Heart meter: 2/10_

Link closed his eyes tight as he felt his face pelted with hot streaks of the Lizalfos's creamy seed and frantically gasped for much needed air after having his mouth occupied for so long. Strings of it landed in his gaping mouth...on his chin...in his blond hair...it all slid obscenely down his face.

_Heart meter: 1/10_

His breathing ragged, Link felt a part of him on the inside die as he tasted his enemy's bitter essence on his tongue with disgust; the flavour matched his feelings perfectly.

His painful ordeal finally over, Link readied himself. Now was the moment to strike. The wretched monster's guard would be down during its state of post-euphoria. Now was when it would be the weakest and most vulnerable. He mustered his energy and the Triforce of Courage glowed bright.

The second Lizalfos suddenly flipped him over and leaned forward, looming over him once more, eclipsing his body with its much larger one and quickly pressed the tip of its monstrous length to the entrance of his rear.

Link barely had time to register his surprise before the Lizalfos vehemently impaled itself completely within him in one swift, powerful stroke.

_Heart meter: 0.5/10_

Captivating cobalt eyes framed by hanging golden bangs that once shone with indomitable spirit now widened in broken anguish and a strangled yell tore from his throat as the true realization of what had just happened dawned on Link. This kind of impalement stung more than any blade could.

With a shrill screech of bliss, the Lizalfos pulled backwards before sheathing its shaft again deep within the Hero's sacred realm, as gloriously hot as the fires within Death Mountain, eliciting a hoarse wail of pure despair from the blond Hylian, whose entire body jerked involuntarily at the agonising intrusion.

"No, Link!" squealed Navi, horrified. "Please don't do this to him!"

But it was useless as the monster had its way with Link, plunging its thick red shaft in and out of Link's entrance over and over again while the Hylian grunted and panted pitifully with his head shamefully bowed at each melodious beat that united him forcefully with his captor in an amazing ritual to behold.

Link's humiliation mounted as his grief-stricken groans and shouts echoed off the cavernous walls of the locked dungeon room, blending with the wet slapping sounds that marked the invasion of his sacred realm and the occurrence of their forbidden mating; the noise sickening Navi as she pleaded with the beasts to stop, sobbing as she watched the Hero's body being defiled against his will. The sounds clashed against the Lizalfos's animalistic cries of pleasure in a deafening cacophonic subversion of the songs Link played so skilfully on the ocarina during the bright light of day. The tune of their dark nocturne caused a din so loud that it was most likely heard throughout the rest of the dungeon.

Link's arms were now secured to the floor by the claws of the second Lizalfos, under which the luminance of the Triforce of Courage on the back of his hand dimmed, while the other immense muscular lizard mating mercilessly with him placed its own on either side of his body as it continued to pound itself joyfully into the poor defenseless Hylian with loud, sloppy squelches that reverberated clearly throughout the battleground.

Everything was getting unbearably hot for Link. To his chagrin, the burning soreness within his sacred realm was steadily transforming into an unexperienced pleasure that bathed his insides in warmth. His ears were filled with the sound of his own pants and gasps, the Lizalfos's shrieks and the sodden slaps that brought him additional jolts of bliss with each one. Despite the meager effort he could manage, he felt the remaining dregs of resistance and his shattered spirit slip from him as the dimming light of the Triforce of Courage on the back of his hand flickered feebly and then faded away completely.

_Heart meter: 0/10_

Now utterly exhausted and drained, the Hero of Time was absolutely powerless to prevent the molestation being done to him and unresistingly subjected himself to the humiliating perversion of his victorious opponents as they relished their rightful prize.

"Aaah...Uhhh...nghh...unghhhhh..."

Amidst his grunts, Link's shame heightened further as his hazed eyes opened and he saw Navi watching the tragic scene tearfully. His blue eyes silently pleaded with her to turn away and not see him like this, with his aching hardness leaking pathetically between his legs as it dribbled silky strands of his male juices unceremoniously all over his ruined tights, boots and the ground while it bounced and swayed sidewards to slap sharply against his thighs in time with each of the Lizalfos's violent thrusts. But Navi was too transfixed with horror and could not turn away.

As the minutes passed, the sounds that fell out of the Hylian's mouth became more and more deplorable as conversely, the pitch of the Lizalfos's unearthly shrieks increased in tandem with the pace of its appalling desecration of the boy's innocence, which drew such dismayed groans from the Hero of Time, propelling the pair toward their final crescendo.

_Heart meter: 0/10_

The neat bangs of Link's golden hair that normally hung lightly over his face were now damp and plastered messily to his forehead by a glittering layer of perspiration above eyes that were closed with grief as salty sweat slid down his flushed, huffing cheeks, dripping off the end of his nose and the bottom of his chin.

"Haaaa...haaaa...aaaaah...uhhhh."

The air was heavy with the musky scent of the combined sticky fluids that were flowing over the tangle of bodies like syrup, a product of the lewd actions between the Lizalfos and the Hero.

The jaw of the beast above Link was agape in pleasure, thick drool leaking out of the corners of its snarling jaw to splatter on his face, amalgamating with his sweat and making his drenched, gasping face slippery and shiny.

"Uhh...uhhh...aah-ha!"

As they reached the peak of their lovemaking, the Lizalfos gave a final, ear-splitting shriek, matched by Link's own resounding shout as the beast impaled him with the deepest and loudest thrust yet, discharging scorching shot after shot of its glutinous beastly seed deep within the Hero's sweat-soaked body.

The feeling of the Lizalfos's nauseating seed inside of him, filling him with a blazing warmth, was indescribably and horribly arousing causing Link to arch his back and his own hard, dripping shaft to involuntarily explode in sudden exponential wetness.

"nggh-nggh-ha-HAAAAAA!"

Link tilted his head back in surprise and misery as his orgasm surged through his veins with the intensity of a thousand Megaton Hammer strikes, obliterating all thought and leaving him slack-jawed and his eyes half-lidded as his throbbing cock spurted out rope after rope of his pearly heroic essence, painting the darkened dirt beneath him in pale stripes.

Breathless and panting, even after Link had ridden his peak through, a few more strings of his precious seed sputtered from the head of his cock and dribbled feebly down his bobbing erection, slithering past his balls in slippery trails to drip messily onto the ground in pearly drops and puddles, soiling the ground with more dark patches.

The Lizalfos finally released Link's hands and totally spent and defeated, he slumped onto the ground that was stained with the sexual secretions of his own body and that of the two beasts that towered over his prone form, grinning in satisfaction at what they had accomplished.

Link groaned as his vision became groggy and he blacked out.

When he eventually came to, Navi was flitting over him in concern.

"Link! Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

As the memory of the haunting events that had transpired in this accursed room came rushing back to him, he felt himself redden once again with humiliation and disgrace.

Everything had been taken from him by those foul monsters that had made a mockery of him in every way possible. His spirit has been destroyed, his dignity had been stripped bare; and they had even taken his most sacred possession. It was his union to those beasts, consummated through their sickening act of mating that he had been unable to prevent and that had been meant for someone special to him.

Link looked around the room, but the Lizalfos were gone. No treasure chest had magically appeared within the room. Not that Link felt he deserved a reward after losing the battle in such a shameful manner.

Would he still be worthy of being called the Saviour of Hyrule after something as dirtying as this had happened to him? How would people treat him if they ever found out what had happened? Would they think him weak? Was the flesh of his body to weak for him to be the true Hero of Time? Had the Great Deku Tree made a grave mistake?

Doubt gave way to sadness as Link pushed himself to his feet. He glanced down to see that his lower body was still nude; his now supple manhood nestled beneath his golden curls, the tip still glistening and webbed with essence that had not dried yet.

He crossed the room to retrieve the Master Sword and studied his face in the blade's reflection. Did he still deserve to wield such a legendary weapon?

Navi interrupted his musings in a timid voice.

"Hey, listen...maybe you should drink a red potion or two after that fight..."

_A/N: __Reviews and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
